Velasquez VS Rockhold
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction. Cain and Luke fight over Nate Diaz in Mexico.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: Borrowed lines from The show **"Millionaire Match-Maker"**

* * *

Nate Diaz was in Mexico for Gil Melendez.

Well that was who he was **supposed** to be there for. But Cain Velasquez kept drawing him in. Even when he didn't mean to. The Diaz Brothers were supporting Gil. He was their Team-mate. They were Training with him Every-day. Nate would train with him in the morning. Then Nick would train with him later on.

Nate's "Talent" was striking. He wanted To teach Gil Jiu-Jitsu as well, but it was agreed that Nick would teach him that.

* * *

Nate held the pads up while Gil "Attacked" him for an hour.

"And Time!" That's it" Nate said taking his Boxing Pads off.

"Thanks Nate see you later" Gil said.

* * *

"No problem" Nate said. He always met his Brother, Gil and the other fighters later on. It pissed Nate off that he had to meet this Guy at another hotel. But apparently this Guy was a Champion, so he stayed at the Top Hotel in town. They always met in the lobby. Nate always felt nervous. He didn't know why.

Neither of them gave themselves away.

* * *

"Hey"

"Hey, want a...woah...you need a shower"

"Dick" Nate teased.

* * *

Nate Quickly sniffed himself. He thought he be able to get away with not getting one. All he did was hold Gil's pads. And he took the bus here. But the sweat made him smell like a skunk that had died inside an **Onion.** They went upstairs and Nate noticed the same sign on Two of the doors.

The sign said...

 **"Reserved for Mr Velasquez"**

* * *

"Shit you got Two rooms?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. It's the perks of being a Champ" Cain said.

Nate Diaz had been seeing Cain Velasquez for a few months. Nate didn't even want to go to Mexico. But Cain was a Mexican UFC champion. So Nate knew Cain would have to go to Mexico to promote UFC 190.

* * *

Cain put his Key in the lock. He opened it. Nate stepped inside. It was smaller than Nate had thought. But it look freshly Vaccumed. The Room was a mix of Beige and white. The was a chair on the left covered in **UFC Reebok** clothes. The wardrobe was the size of a School Ruler.

Nate was relived to see that the bed was bigger, it was a double bed. Before Nate could sit on it, Cain opened a Random door.

* * *

"The Bathroom" Cain said simply.

Nate Diaz nodded. He went in Cain gave him a towel and a flannel. Nate thanked him with a nod and stripped off. He stepped into the shower wondering if they would go out, before they fucked. Nate and Cain didn't really go out much. Nate couldn't remember the last time he went out with Cain back in America.

Now Cain had **Mexico** as an Excuse.

* * *

As Nate rubbed the flannel across his Neck, he heard the shower door slide open. Nate grabbed Cain's pinky finger as Cain wrapped his hands around The Diaz Brother's slim waist. Cain moved Nate towards the wall and kissed his neck. Nate was enjoying it, until he heard Cain squeezing something out of a bottle.

"Gonna Shampoo me Fag?" Nate asked.

"No, it's shower Gel" Cain said.

* * *

Cain leaned on Nate Diaz's shoulder. Applying Pressure with his Hands. Then he tapped Nate inbetween his legs. Cain put his hand into Nate ass and spread the gel inside him. Nate heard another Squeeze of the Gel bottle. Then Nate felt Cain's fingers inside his ass. Nate Diaz had **never** been a fan of finger fucking.

Cain had said before..."Well you can only handle fingers. fingers are better"

Nate knew that that comment was a dig at the last time they fucked.

* * *

But Nate didn't want to think about that. Cain's finger's were slippery, but they were still sharply prodding his ass. Nate leaned further into the wall and tapped Cain's wrist.

"Cain...hey" Nate said.

Cain slid his fingers out and Nate turned around. Cain was still in sponsor clothes. Shower Heat Trickled down his face and patches of wetness made him look thinner than he really was.

* * *

"Hungry?" Cain asked.

"Yeah" Nate said.

"We can go out to eat if you want" Cain said.

"Yeah, just **me and you**?" Nate asked. Cain nodded and left the Bath-room.

* * *

Nate quickly got a shower. Cain offered him the New Sponsor clothes in the Wardrobe. Cain said they wouldn't go out to eat until later on. To pass the time, Nate Agreed to go to Cain's Training Camp. Cain's head Coach Javier Rented out a Gym and brought MMA Equipment. It was fun, for Nate watching **His Boyfriend** , Cain Velasquez go crazy with leg kicks or Cycle himself into a sweat.

Twenty Minutes later Luke Rockhold and UFC Champion Daniel Cormier walked into the Gym. The Three AKA Team-mates shook hands. Then Luke Rockhold noticed Nate.

* * *

"Hey what's a **Diaz Brother** doing on our Turf?" Luke said.

Nate wondered if Luke was trying to start a fight. He got up, but then saw Luke smilng. Luke held his hand out, Nate shook hands with Luke and Cormier. Because Cormier and Cain Trained together, Luke didn't feel like he had anyone to train with.

"Nate, come on, I need a partner" Luke told him.

* * *

"Dom's over there" Nate said pointing to Dominick Cruz.

"Look at me, how can I train with Cruz? He's a **Bantam-Weight** " Luke said.

Rockhold stared at Nate with Pleading Baby blue eyes.

* * *

"Okay" Nate said.

He Held Luke's Boxing Pads and sparred with him. Luckily Luke went easy on him. Luke was a Middle-weight. Middle-weights were **185**. Luke wasn't fighting now. Nate looked at look at Luke and Guessed that he now Weighed around **Two Hundred pounds.**

After sparring for Twenty Five minutes, Both fighters freshened up.

* * *

"Do You want to grapple before you eat?" Luke asked.

"Oh I'm eating with Cain Later so..." Nate began to say

"Yeah we know. **Me** and DC are coming with you" Luke said.

* * *

Nate was pissed, but he kept it hidden. He grappled with Luke. Luke was bigger but Nate was able to get him in a few submissions. One of them was a Triangle. Nate's legs were locked and Luke's face started getting red.

"You're flexible, **I like that** " Luke said with a very deliberate stroke of Nate's thigh.

Confused, Nate let him go.

* * *

Evening was arriving. And most of them started cleaning up. Nate helped clean and lock the cage. He got back out. Cain, Luke and Cormier were waiting for him.

"Ready, Luke and DC are coming too" Cain said.

"Yeah, **I know** " Nate said with more attitude than Cain liked.

* * *

They went to a Cafe. Nate wanted to sit next to Cain, but there was fat chance of that happening. Cormier took the seat next to Cain. Luke un-wrapped a new strip of Gum, and sat next to Nate. Luke sidled up to Nate so closely that their legs were touching.

Nate moved his chair away.

The waitress took their orders. Cormier and Nate had Burgers and fries. While Luke and Cain had Soups and Salad.

* * *

"So Cain how are you feeling buddy?" Luke asked.

"Good. My Weight's Good. It's weird seeing Werdum around though" Cain said.

Nate was nodding but stopped when he saw Luke looking at him.

* * *

Nate was dipping Fries into Ketchup, when Cormier said: "Cain is that Werdum?" He pointed and all of the UFC Fighter's got up. Cain and Cormier went to the cafe door to check. Nate walked in that direction. Luke gently tapped his arm.

"Nate, Cain's a Big Boy" Luke said.

"I fucking know" Nate said.

* * *

"There's something **I** wanna know Nate Diaz" Luke said.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Do you spit?" Luke asked.

* * *

Nate touched his chin. He thought that Luke had seen him drooling or something. He touched his chin and fortunately **felt dry** skin.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Nate asked. Luke leaned up on his chair.

"Do you **Spit or Swallow**? Come on Nate, let's not play games" Luke said.

* * *

Nate Squinted in confusion and went to the Bathroom. He locked himself in a cubicle. Was he leading Luke Rockhold on?

No, he couldn't be.

* * *

Nate had only talked to Luke about fighting. Maybe Grappling with him had given Luke the Wrong idea.

Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu was Nate Diaz's bread and butter. But maybe Luke had seen Nate's skills as a come-on...

Nate needed to set Luke Rockhold Straight... **Literally!**


End file.
